


Tony was no saint

by mohliz



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohliz/pseuds/mohliz
Summary: Peter is supposed to come over today to spend the weekend with him at the tower and Tony doesn’t know what to do because his dick didn’t get the fucking memo.





	Tony was no saint

Peter is supposed to come over today to spend the weekend with him at the tower and Tony doesn’t know what to do because his dick didn’t get the fucking memo.

Well.

Let’s backtrack a little bit.

Because this all started this morning.

-

Tony had just woken up like usual, and like usual the first thing he did was check his phone. There had been a few messages from Pepper, who was already mad at him for missing yet another meeting and a couple from Rhodey telling him to feed himself. Then there had been a message from Peter. More specifically, a message with picture attached to it.

That fucking picture is the start of it all and no one will ever be able to tell him otherwise.

It had been innocent, too.

So. Fucking. Innocent.

It had been a picture of Peter wearing baby pink crop top with ruffled arm sleeves, a pair of high waisted black skinny jeans, and a black choker necklace around his neck. His hair had looked wind swept and his lips had been pouting, with a red tint to them that seemed like he probably put lipstick on.

Tony had thought he looked really cute.

His dick did too.

Peter had also sent a short message with the picture, “trying out a new look today! what do you think, Mr. Stark?”, is what it had said. His first thought, composed by his dick, had been “I think you need to get over here and let me bend over the table and let me show you what daddy can do for you”, but Tony had to immediately smack himself and reevaluate his whole life. 

Because Tony Stark does not refer to himself as ‘Daddy’. He doesn’t like his sexual partners calling him that because it makes him feel old and he had more than enough things to worry about, feeling old while he was having sex is not going to be another thing that should be added to that list. The one time someone had tried that in bed with him his dick had taken a nose dive so hard that he had a hard time getting it up for the next couple of days.

After a good fifteen minutes of internal conflict and trying to explain to his dick that the boy was seventeen and in no way interested in bending over for him, Tony was able to reply with a semi-clear head with a generic “You look great, kid!” and a smiley face emoji, because that was good and mentor like, and not at all creepy. At least he hoped so anyway.

He didn’t receive an immediate reply, so Tony focused on getting out of bed and making his way to the kitchen to make his hourly cup of coffee, but as he was waiting for the coffee to brew, he received another message.

Another picture.

Tony hadn’t even opened it yet and his dick had already started to perk up a bit. Sighing and muttering a small prayer, Tony opened the message and felt like all of his blood had rushed to his cock. It was a selfie of Peter holding a lollipop near his mouth, making a peace sign with the same hand that was holding it and his tongue was sticking out far enough that it was almost touching it.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark! I can’t wait to see you tonight!”

Tony had just stared.

And then stared some more.

And then he set the phone down on the counter.

“Friday, please project the image that Peter just sent me”, were the words that came out of his mouth.

“Sure thing, boss”. And if there was judgement in her voice, Tony hadn’t had enough working brain cells to care at that moment.

Palming his dick through his sweatpants, Tony stared at the beautiful display in front of him. He really wants to lie and say he lasted longer than he did, but just a few strokes had him coming and making a mess in his hand, some of his cum dripping on to floor.

Tucking himself back into his pants, Tony had felt a guilty about what he had done, but at least he had gotten rid of the persistent problem, so he would be able to focus on other things and wouldn’t be half hard around Peter later tonight. Feeling better about himself Tony had been about to tell Friday to turn off the projected image, but when he looked at it again, he had felt his dick twitch and all he could do was groan into his hands.

-

So here he was. Sitting on his couch with his dick in his hand after the fourth time masturbating to the same picture and Peter already on his way to the tower. Tucking himself back in, he makes his way back to his room to take a quick shower and change into something that wasn’t covered in his own release. 

When he’s done, he’s just about to walk into the kitchen when he sees Peter bending over the kitchen counter and wiggling his hips, his headphones plugged into his ears, so it doesn’t seem like he’s noticed Tony yet. He groans when his dick starts to make heroic effort to get up as well and pinches himself so that his body would calm down, it works, but only a little bit.

He makes his way over to the boy and pulls on one of his headphones to get his attention. Peter doesn’t seem shocked by his arrival and he receives a blinding smile that has Tony thinking of all the ways he could make it permanent.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!”, Peter chirped.

Tony can do this. Tony can get through this weekend without trying to put his dick in his protege. He can be the mentor that Peter’s always wanted.

Yes.

He can do this.

“Hey, kid. How was school today?”

So far so good.

“Nothing special, got asked out a couple of times which was weird. I’ve never gotten this much attention before”.

Something twists in his gut and he has to grip the counter to hold himself back from grabbing the boy and holding him hostage in his arms so that no one can touch him.

“Yeah? Did you say yes to any of them?”

He feels sick.

“Of course not, Mr. Stark. None of them were my type and I don’t like guys my age anyway”. He says this while looking directly at his eyes and suddenly the room feels twenty degrees hotter.

There’s a short moment where they’re both just looking at each other, the tension thick enough that you can cut it with a knife and Tony breaks it by coughing into his fist.

“That’s good, you should focus on your studies and all that jazz, boys are dumb, am I right?”, he laughs but it comes out a little forced.

Peter doesn’t reply.

“So, what do you want to do today? We have the whole weekend ahead of us!”

Tony is panicking.

Peter continues to stare at him and just as he’s about to start hyperventilating, he answers. “Gee, Mr. Stark, I’m a little tired but I want to spend time with you, can we just watch a movie on the couch tonight?”

His heart starts to slow down then, because that’s safe right? If they’re just watching a movie then they won’t really have to look at each other or talk that much. At the end of the night they can just go to their separate bedrooms and by tomorrow morning Tony will be back to normal and won’t get a hard on every time he looks at his men-tee.

So that’s what they do. And everything is ok for the first half of it.

And then Peter decides that his lap is a good substitute for a pillow.

Tony’s brain promptly short circuits.

He wants to say something, but he doesn’t want to hurt the boy’s feelings and he likes the fact the Peter feels comfortable enough to be able to get in his space without feeling awkward. So, they watch the movie like this, Peter’s head pillowed on his lap and Tony finally giving in to an extent starts to card his fingers through his hair, sometimes massaging his neck and going as far as to run his hand down Peter’s arm. It’s therapeutic almost.

Tony’s dick gets hard when Peter places his hand on his thigh and he doesn’t know what to do. He goes to make an excuse about needing to use the restroom, but when he looks down, he sees that Peter’s face is red and he’s twisting around a bit like he’s uncomfortable. His eyes travel down the boy’s body and Tony sees there’s a noticeable tenting in his pants.

His will power breaks right then and there.

Tony Stark was in no way a saint.

So, he starts tugging at the boy’s hair periodically, getting a little rougher with how he massages his neck and squeezing down on it. He can feel that that Peter’s breathing is getting shallower and he’s squeezing Tony’s thigh a lot harder.

Even though Tony is going commando his dick is starting to feel suffocated in his pants, so he uses his other hand to take it out and starts a slow rhythm on it. He hears Peter’s breath stutter and then he’s pulling the boy’s head back by his neck.

Peter looks a little shocked at first, but he gets over it quickly and runs his tongue across his lips as if he’s seen something savory. Tony pushes his cock against his lips and a tentative tongue sticks out and runs against the side and places a kiss on it.

The boy twists around, getting on his knees, places a hand on it and squeezes. He looks up at Tony as if asking for permission and all Tony can do is nod and trail the hand that’s still tugging at the boy’s hair down his face, grab him by his chin and guide him towards his cock.

The boy goes down easily and Tony’s cock twitches at the docile obedience.

Peter licks at the head first, tiny licks as he tastes the precum that’s already started to leak out of his cock. Tony’s hips stutter at the teasing. He wants to just shove the boy’s head down so badly, make the boy take his cock so it’s hitting the back of his throat. But he doesn’t want to hurt him. So, he’s going to let him take it slow.

“That’s right, sweetheart, swallow daddy’s cock like a good boy”

Peter moans and the vibration has Tony moaning as well.

Eventually, Peter starts sucking on the head and he tongues at the slit, which makes Tony tighten his grip on his hair. Another moan comes out of the boy, then he’s going down to about half way, and finally starts sucking as he swallows down more of his dick.

Tony feels the boy let go of his cock, which has him missing the heat, but not for long because then the boy is swallowing him down until his nose is buried in his pubic hair and Tony sees stars. He tugs the boy by his hair again, lifts him up off his cock and guides him towards his mouth so that he can shove his tongue down his throat.

He licks at the boy’s lips and Peter is quick to stick his tongue out to lick at his tongue as well, they lick at each other’s tongues and then Tony is plunging into the boy’s mouth quickly taking dominance. They make-out for a few minutes and break apart, both panting.

“Your mouth is the best thing I’ve ever had on my dick”, Tony breathes.

The smile on Peter’s face should not have looked so innocent in this situation.

“I practiced really hard so that I could do this for you, daddy”, the little mix replies sounding breathless.

Tony groans and tugs at his hair, tugging it hard enough so that he can tilt Peter’s head back so his neck was bared to him.

“and how did you practice, baby? Did you let the little boys at your school ram their dicks down you pretty throat?”

Tony hopes not because then he would have to make a trip down there and rip the throats out of each and every one of those inexperienced little shits.

Peter shakes his head. “No, daddy. I bought some toys and practiced really hard on them”, he whimpers.

Tony hums and eases up on his grip.

“Good answer, baby boy, daddy’s really proud of you. Now I’m going to shove my cock down your throat again and you’re going to let me cum all over your pretty little face”, Tony growls and pushes the boy’ head down to his lap roughly. The boy whimpers but wraps his lips around his cock.

After that revelation Tony isn’t as soft.

He grabs the boy’s hair tightly and fucks his face, lifting his hips as he pushes his face down. Peter gags a couple of times, but not once did he try to stop Tony. He feels his release start to build and pulls the boy off his cock abruptly, pushing him down onto the couch and placing himself so that he’s leaning over the boy’s chest, his cock directly in front of his face and close enough that he was almost touching his lips.

He jerks himself off with rough, quick strokes, and when he sees that Peter has opened his mouth, tongue sticking out he feels his orgasm course through him. Most of his cum hit lands on Peter’s tongue, but there is some covering his lips, nose and was running down his eyelids, some of it gets stuck in his eyelashes.

He stares at the boy, breath coming out harshly and moves off his chest. Tony sits back on the couch and Peter pulls himself up from it.

The boy looks like a wet dream incarnated and if he hadn’t just had one of the best orgasms of his life, he would have push his head down on his cock again.

Tony smirks as he watches the boy lick at his lips and use his hands to wipe his release from his eyes. He decides to take pity on him and take off his shirt so Peter can clean his face with it.

“Here”, he says as he hands him the shirt, “use it to clean your face”.

He’s expecting a thank you at most afterword, but what he doesn’t expect is for the boy to lick his lips as he stares at Tony’s chest and for him to crawl into his lap. Peter places a tentative kiss to Tony’s lips and that’s when he feels a hardness pressing onto his cock and then feels stupid because of course the boy is hard as well. That just won’t do.

“You need help with this, sweetheart?”, he asks as he grabs the Peter’s cock through his pants.

“Yes, daddy”, the boy whimpers and places another kiss to his lips, but this one turns into a dirty and slow make-out session that has the boy’s hips grinding down on him. Tony grabs the him by the waist and moves to get up, which has the boy whimpering at the loss of friction.

He looks down at Peter, a pout already starting to form on the teens face and smirks. He pulls the teen up off the couch and in one swift movement, lifts him so that he’s holding him over his shoulder and smacks the boy sharply on his ass.

The boy moans.

“Don’t worry, baby boy, Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you”

And Tony makes his way to his bedroom to do just that.

Yeah.

Tony was no saint.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya’ll haven’t noticed, i really like blowjobs lol


End file.
